Happy Anniversary Edward
by CheekyGal345
Summary: Bella goes shopping with Alice to get a little birthday girt for Edward, but he turns the tables on her. Major Fluffy smutt. One shot.


Edward and I have been married for one year now and it was our anniversary, Alice and I have come up with a little surprise for Edward. Our love was still just as intense as before we got married, he deserves the best. His birthday wasn't the best, Renesmee got sick and Jacob was freaking out. Not fun at all.

"So do you think he is going to agree to it?" I asked Alice as we stood in front of the Victoria Secrets store. I dreaded shopping with Alice, or shopping period. Shopping just wasn't my thing and Alice knew it, but still she insists on torturing me with these shopping trips.

"Trust me on this Bella, if you wear something lacy, maybe blue too. Then his fantasy is complete... well one of them." Alice smiled as she pulled me into the store, oh my gosh if I could blush I would be beat red right now. She picked out this blue see through corset with a zipper under each breast. There was black lace lining the top and the bottom of the corset. The cool part about it was that there is a zipper in the back so that it doesn't take forever to get on and off. Ever since I was changed there has been this boost of confidence in me that Edward seemed to love, but I have never done anything like this before. Once Alice finally let me pay for it we left the mall and headed back to the cottage to get ready for tonight. Renesmee is over at a sleepover tonight so I am going to have a little fun either way.

"Ok so just try not to trip and make him want you so bad in hurts then stop and go to the bedroom. " Alice said at vampire speed, she was practically bouncing while she stood in front of me. "Oh and your welcome." She said while skipping at the door. This left me all alone till Edward came back from hunting, so I started spreading rose petals on the bed and making a trail from the front door to the bedroom and laid on the bed propped up on one elbow facing the door. Then what Alice said came into my mind _make him want you till it hurts." _I got off the bed and stripped down and put on the corset Alice bought for me, and the lacy blue thong. It was like a permanent wedgie but overall not too bad. I looked in the mirror and the contrast of the blue on my pale skin made me look... dare I say sexy. I walked into the closet and hid there waiting for Edward, my sent would be in here because of my clothing so it is the best place to hide. It was long before Edward walked in the front door, my breathing stopped as I waited for him to come in.

"Bella are you home." Edward said calmly while obviously searching the house, he was walking to the closet I could hear him just outside of it. When the door opened Edwards jaw dropped as his bright golden eyes darkened. Suddenly he had me pinned against the wall the closet as his hands rested on my hips. "You look beautiful." He said softly as he slowly craned his neck and started kissing my neck. A moan left my mouth as I pulled him closer to me as I backed him out of the closet. I smirked as I pulled away from him.

"Happy anniversary, Alice picked it out." I walked circles around Edward like a tiger circling their prey. I want him so bad right now and his eyes told it all, showed his lust, the fire behind his animal instinct. "It has zippers too." I said while I unzipped the zippers that were under my breasts. All I heard was a growl then I was pinned on the bed with Edward kissing me, his hands all over my body. His hands slid perfectly into the zippers and started kneading my breasts. He turned the tables now and I am hopelessly at his mercy. No tonight is for him, so he should have fun too, but no harm will come from a little Bella time. My back arched as he bent his head down and sucked at my nipple, gosh he can work magic on my body with those hands. I felt him unzip my corset and free me from it, his eyes were filled with lust as he kissed down my chest and slowly took my underwear off. A growl left my chest as he started nipping at my inner thy and slowly made his way to my core. He thrusted his tongue into meat vampire speed I moaned loudly as my fingers buried into his hair as my hips started pumping against his thrusts. "Edward I'm going to cum!" I yelled as he started grinding against me.

"Yes love, cum for me." I felt myself climax as soon as he said that as yell his name as he started to slide his member into me. "You're so beautiful Bella, my Bella." He whispered in my ear as he lay on top of me for a moment as he pulled my legs further apart. When he started pumping I growled an animal like growled as Edward grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head with his hands as he started sucking on my nipple as he went at vampire speed with his pumps.

"Edward!" I screamed as my climax climbed higher and higher, my mind was going crazy with all the pleasure.

"Cum for me Bella!" It was almost painful how hard he was slamming into too hot center, and I loved every minute of it. My chest was heaving with unnecessary breaths as Edward put one of my legs over his shoulder. This went for an hour before Edward and I both released at the same time.

"That was amazing." I said softly as Edward slid out of me as he rolled us over so I was on top of him cuddled up to his chest.

"I might have to ask Alice to get you more clothing like that." Edward said softly as he put his face in my hair. So following Alice's plan failed, but it sure did pay off

"Ok your turn now." My body slid down his and traveled to his still erect member. "Time for your fun time."

* * *

Read and review people if you ask for more I will make more. If not it stays a one shot. ^^


End file.
